


Как всё уходит

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Demo Reel - Fandom, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Songfic, Spoilers for The Review Must Go On
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глупо жалеть, что уходишь оттуда, где был лишь незваным гостем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как всё уходит

**Author's Note:**

> Бета GippoRex.

Я знаю: есть конец у всех дорог,  
Я знаю: есть конец у всех мелодий,  
Струится между пальцами песок,  
Я чувствую, как всё уходит...  
_Fleur_

 

Джимми Бойду восемь лет, и он считает себя счастливым – возможно, потому что ещё не вполне понимает значение этого слова. У него почти нет свободного времени из-за съёмок, как и у его матери, а некоторые взрослые называют Джимми бездарностью – но он всё равно счастлив. Ему нравится играть. Нравится чувствовать себя частью чего-то большего, частью этого огромного яркого мира взрослых. Он даже не думает о том, что этому когда-нибудь настанет конец.  
По крайней мере, до того дня, когда мать почему-то не приезжает за ним после работы, а нахмурившийся помощник режиссёра отводит его в сторону, сказав, что ему нужно сообщить Джимми что-то очень важное.

Джимми тринадцать, и у него нет друзей. Он никого не может подпустить к себе достаточно близко: что-то в нём непоправимо сломалось тогда, пять лет назад, осыпавшись уродливыми осколками, навечно отгородив его от остального мира. Его словно окружила глухая стеклянная стена, за которой бурлит недосягаемая ему простая жизнь – а Джимми затерялся где-то в своём мире, застыл, будто древнее насекомое в янтаре, в своей непреходящей боли, и может лишь издали смотреть на всё это, не имея ни возможности, ни сил вытянуть руку и попытаться разбить стекло. Раньше утекавшее песком сквозь пальцы время замерло вокруг него.  
Он часами просиживает в школьной библиотеке, глядя в окно едва ли не чаще, чем в книгу. Потом до позднего вечера бесцельно бродит по городу. Возвращаться в дом к тётке раньше ночи всё равно нет смысла: его там не ждут. Его нигде не ждут, разве что с целью в очередной раз потыкать пальцем и посмеяться над «пацаном из идиотского фильма».  
Он никому не нужен с той стороны стекла. Жизнь проходит мимо него, и есть лишь одно утешение: всё когда-либо кончается.

Джимми Бойда давно нет, а Донни Дюпре, недавно выпустившемуся из киношколы режиссёру, уже двадцать пять – и он рад, что смог дожить до этого возраста. Нет, боль никуда не ушла, она по-прежнему часть его, тёмный червь, спящий где-то под сердцем, но теперь у Донни есть цель. Он больше не беспомощный ребёнок, который, будучи не в силах дать отпор обидчикам в лице целого мира, вынужден сдерживать слёзы и пытаться убедить себя, что однажды всё изменится. Теперь он сам может изменить всё – или хотя бы попытаться.  
Стеклянная стена постепенно идёт мелкими трещинами. Ему ещё не хватает сил нанести по ней последний удар, разбить толстое стекло, чтобы по-настоящему присоединиться к миру, за чьей жизнью он до этого лишь наблюдал издалека и изучал по книгам. Нет, он ещё не готов выбраться из своего метафорического янтаря, но он сделает это однажды.  
Ведь даже янтарь не вечен, и всё когда-нибудь проходит.

Донни сорок два – и сейчас, стоя посреди студии в ободранной одежде и с листьями в волосах, он вдруг понимает, что счастлив. Ребекка и Такома, обняв его с двух сторон, наперебой принимаются рассказывать о предназначавшемся ему фильме, а Карл с усмешкой хлопает его по плечу. Донни чувствует, как что-то внутри его души ломается вновь. Стена, уже давно покрывшаяся сетью трещин, рассыпается окончательно, и Донни осторожно шагает по её осколкам вперёд. Непривычно и немного больно, но это приятная боль. Мир словно замирает окончательно – а потом стрелка часов сдвигается с места, и он наконец снова ощущает себя его частью.  
Он больше не даст прошлому определять своё будущее. Конечно, это тоже пройдёт, рано или поздно, но лишь для того, чтобы уступить место чему-то новому. Возможно, даже чему-то лучшему.

Донни Дюпре сорок два, но это неважно, потому что с минуты на минуту он исчезнет.  
Вселенная рассыпается карточным домиком на его глазах, оплывает серыми красками, звуки сливаются в невнятную какофонию, а в ушах нитью чужого пульса бьётся оглушительное _ВЕРНИСЬ ВЕРНИСЬ ВЕРНИСЬ_.  
От злой иронии происходящего хочется истерично смеяться. Ещё недавно он продал бы душу, чтобы оказаться кем-то другим, кем-то с нормальной жизнью, человеком, которому не пришлось почти в прямом смысле таскать за собой труп собственной матери больше тридцати лет. Он всё бы отдал, чтобы выбраться из своей стеклянной тюрьмы, где остановилось время.  
А теперь время идёт слишком быстро, и последние песчинки вот-вот готовы проскользнуть сквозь его пальцы. Стрелка часов подбирается к двенадцати, и пора вылезать из кареты, пока она не превратилась в тыкву. Ему хочется кричать в голос от этой несправедливости.  
Люди, которых он считал своими друзьями, уговаривают его вернуться, оставить и забыть их и всю его жизнь. Словно жизнь Донни не имеет никакого значения сама по себе, словно он нужен только потому, что способен вернуть каким-то неизвестным ему людям их любимца.  
На какой-то миг он перестаёт быть Донни – и снова становится восьмилетним мальчиком, которому в конце рабочего дня сухо сообщают о том, что мать не сможет забрать его домой.  
Часы бьют полночь.  
И в Донни что-то меняется последний раз. Осознание накрывает его болезненной волной. Наконец-то ему всё стало ясно.  
Его _никогда_ никто не ждал.  
Глупо жалеть, что уходишь оттуда, где был лишь незваным гостем.  
Он поднимает глаза – и шагает вперёд, почти слыша, как хрустят под ногами осколки его разбитого в последний раз сердца.


End file.
